Good Guys vs Bad Guys
by Lovely girl 10
Summary: What if Majora was right into saying that Oni Link is the true bad guy? And Majora was the good guy that helps out Link in his journey through Termina? Meanwhile, the hero of time ponders on what to do now that he has disappeared from Hyrule. This is an alternate world where Majora and the Fierce Deity have switched roles. Rated T for fighting. Majora/ Link on eventual friendship.
1. A new journey

Good Guys vs. Bad Guys

By: Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Summary: _He was created by the Four Giants to serve the Hero of Time when the young lad stepped into the world of Termina. Now with his world in peril, Majora will stop at nothing until his rival is vanquished. This is an alternate world where Majora and Oni Link have switched roles._

* * *

Chapter 1-The new journey

_In the land of Hyrule, there echoes a legend. A legend held dearly by the Royal Family that tells of a boy… A boy who, after battling evil and saving Hyrule, crept away from the land that had made him a legend… Done with the battles he once waged across time, he embarked on a journey. A secret and personal journey. The journey to find a place where he belonged into the world..._

The Lost Woods was covered in the shadows as the young hero Link, and his most trusted steed, Epona, rode through the dark forest. He looked over his shoulder as he remembered the reason why he left Hyrule in the first place.

After when he was sent back through time, back to his childhood before he pulled the Master Sword out of the pedestal, Link felt as if he was betrayed by the one person who he thought he loved. He didn't want to be back in his childhood, but Zelda forced him to go back, just because she thought that what she did to him was a mistake.

He shook his head silently as he thought to himself. "_Even if it was by her orders, I was still the one responsible for Hyrule's destruction by the hands of Ganondorf."_ Yet Zelda wanted to take the blame for it all just so that Link didn't have to worry about that.

However, what she didn't know was that when he handed her his old ocarina, which was painted in likeness of the Ocarina of Time, she didn't have as much power over his memories when she tried to make him forget that he ever saved Hyrule in the first place. He knew what was going to happen before he was going to be sent back.

Once he was back inside of the Temple of Time, Link looked down to see the real Ocarina of Time in his hands as he turned around and began to walk out of the temple. He didn't even notice that Navi followed him as he left the market place.

"Link!" Navi called. She was catching up to him as he was making his way to the Lon Lon Ranch. "Aren't you going to warn Princess Zelda about what Ganon's going to do to her kingdom if nothing was to be done?" He stopped his walking and looked over his shoulder. His face was filled with determination, yet he was calm.

"I am done with the princess, Navi. I am done with everything about her. If she wants me to disappear from her life, so be it. Let her make her own mistakes for a change." Link told. "You should go home, Navi." He returned his gaze toward the ranch, where he called his horse by using the Ocarina of Time, Epona came in a flash as she stood right by Link's side.

Link lifted his right leg up over the horses back as he situated himself before he slowly got Epona to ride toward the forest. Navi was left to wonder what was going on through his mind as she disappeared into the Kokiri Forest without him.

That last meeting he had with Navi was a few days ago...

Now, Link was just a regular nomad who was going through the Lost Woods with his trusty steed. He didn't notice from above that a purple and gold fairy were watching him with interest before nodding to each other and flew off.

He wondered if he should ask for directions, or look for a sign, as he looked around the dark forest. Epona was counting her steps as she shook out her white hair, when the two fairies appeared in front of the horse, they spooked her as Epona raised her two front legs to try to shoo them away. Link was thrown off as he back-flipped onto the ground, unconscious.

A figure of a Skull kid came out from the shadows of the woods as it looked around the place, he appeared to be in a trance-like state as his yellow eyes glowed white. "Heh, heh, heh. You guys did great! Now, lets see if this child has anything good on him." He slowly walked over to where the unconscious hero laid as he searched through his items that were in his pockets.

Upon finding the Ocarina of Time, the Skull kid looked at it curiously as it played one note at a time before laughing hysterically for a few moments each time. "Ooh, can I play with it next, Skull kid? Can I? Can I?" The purple fairy named Tael begged, before he was bonked in the head by his older sister Tatl.

"You can't, Tael! What would happen when you dropped it, and then you broke it?" Tatl scolded, she glared at her little brother who wanted to protest.

"But, sis!" He begged. "Can't I try it?"

They didn't notice that Link stirred from his unconscious state, he got up and gave a stern look that said '_Don't mess with me,'_ as he watched the perpetrator who was playing around with his ocarina. He broke the silence. "Just what do you think you are doing with my ocarina?!"

The fairies, plus the Skull kid with the glowing white eyes, stopped the moment Link said those words. Skull kid turned around slowly as he jumped in surprise. He looked back and forth from the ocarina and the boy before he hid the instrument behind his back. Link was obviously not buying the joke. "Don't you play dumb with me, Skull kid!"

He took a step back before he tried to lunge for the Skull kid, who disappeared into the air as soon as Link was just about to touch him. The Skull kid with the glowing white eyes was next seen on top of Link's horse as it was ready to make its getaway from the young hero. But Link jumped and grabbed the Skull kid's leg, determined to get him to stop. The fairies followed the pair as Epona was riding through the forest.

Link, while still holding onto the Skull kid's leg, moved one of his hands toward the young creatures pockets, searching for the ocarina. But instead, his hand picked up something else as he lost his grip on the leg when his horse turned a sharp corner, knocking him off of his target.

The Skull kid could be heard laughing from afar as it disappeared into the tunnel, Tatl looked like she was watching the boy on the ground before she joined the others into the darkness. Link got himself up as he listened for his horse's neighing, he unknowingly put the mysterious item in his pocket before he ran into the tunnel, intending to follow the perpetrators that attacked him.

* * *

Link traveled through a dark tunnel as fast as his legs could carry him. He knew where he was going in the darkness since he practiced those directions in the Shadow Temple. He never noticed the end of the tunnel where the cliff was until it was almost too late. He tried to keep his balance before he lost it, he screamed as he fell down into the abyss, where he saw some pictures of different masks that he never seen before, even weapons that he remembered from his last journey in Hyrule.

It was until he noticed a deku flower at the bottom of the abyss, Link slammed onto it, giving him a painful sensation on his bottom, but he shook it off as he tried to study the surroundings.

Suddenly, the lights turned on. Link had to shield part of his eyes so that he didn't get blinded from the intense brightness, he then heard the same laugh from the Skull kid as he peeked through his hands that was keeping the light away from his eyes. The Skull kid was floating on the other side of the room, which was nothing much but a wooden door, two torches, a patch of grass, and a large puddle of water that was separating Link and the Skull kid, although the hero knew that the water wouldn't be that deep, he ignored his surroundings as he eyed the floating Skull kid.

"What's with that stupid horse of yours?! It doesn't listen to a word that's said to it..." Skull kid said in a sneer, his glowing white eyes stared at the boy as he continued. "There's no point in riding a thing like that, so I did you a favor and got rid of it.. Hee, hee..."

"You did **what**?!"Link shouted, twitching his eyes at that statement. "You give me back Epona this instant!"

Skull kid chuckled evilly. "Aw, boo-hoo. Why the sad face? I just thought I'd have a little fun with you..." He watched as the young boy's hand began to move toward his blade that was strapped on his back. He taunted. "Oh, come now... Do you really think you can beat me as I am now? Fool!" He raised his hands in front of him and began to utter a spell that Link could not understand.

Link clutched his head as he tried to withstand the pain that was taking over his mind. He closed his eyes as he felt his body giving into the pain. His mind was beginning to fade away from his conscious as his vision faded into nothing for the moment.

Was he going to really die? Before he even got a chance to fight back? And he thought that Ganon was a real pain in the butt, but the Skull kid was taking the cake!

Link's vision began to focus as he opened his eyes again, taking in the surroundings. But why wasn't he dead? The pain was there, but it didn't make him collapse to the ground. And obviously, the Skull kid seen that too, but he was seeing something that Link didn't. "Well... Even though you are not on the ground, lifeless and all, I guess I can suffice with you being a Deku Scrub."

He then laughed hysterically. "Now **that** is a good look for a dumb kid like you! You'll stay looking that way forever!"

Link didn't know what he was talking about. When he looked down and examined himself, he didn't look like a Deku Scrub, he was just a regular Hylian like usual. So what was the Skull kid talking about? He stopped questioning himself as he watched the laughing Skullkid floating away toward the tunnel. Link clenched his fists and began to run straight at the villain.

Until the yellow fairy was trying to push him down, pound him to the ground, or anything else that would make the kid drop down on the ground. "Will you stop that?!" Link yelled in annoyance. The fairy's answer was just the sound of her tongue spitting in his face. Link glared at the fairy, his attention turned to see that the Skull kid and the purple fairy were escaping from the place.

Sadly for the purple fairy, he was a bit too late into warning his sister as the door slammed shut on him. The yellow fairy that was trying to harm the boy turned around as she dinged in response to what had happened. (**AN: Like how it was done in the game.**)

She flew over to the door, shouting in protest. "Skull kid, wait for me! I'm still here! Tael, you can't leave without me!" She backed up and tried to push the door open, unfortunately for her, it would not work. She turned to see Link staring at the same door, the fairy fumed in hatred. "You! If I wasn't dealing with you, I would not have gotten separated from my brother!"

Link glared at her while he crossed his arms. "Well, excuse me fairy! Who started the fight anyway? If I wasn't dealing with you, I would have gotten my ocarina back from the Skull kid!" He turned his gaze away from her as he wondered to himself what had happened to him. He then realized that he didn't check on the item that he stole from the Skull kid.

Link searched through his pockets until he came upon a strange mask that he had never seen before. The mask had a heart shaped structure, along with some type of spikes, four were on each side of the mask, with two spikes on the head which kind of reminded Link of horns. The mask had a few different colors around its design, some green here, yellow there, and a little bit of purple around the top half of the mask, while the bottom half was... how should he say it? Magenta?

But the strange thing about the mask, in Link's opinion, was its eyes. The pupils were an emerald green and the outer color of the eyes were in yellow. "Hmm..." Link mused. "What could I do to use a mask like this?" He must admit, he never saw anything like that before. But he jumped in surprise when he saw the eyes blinking at him, as if it was just waking up from its slumber.

"Well for starters, you can lose your grip on my face. Do you know how much strength you have in those little arms of yours?" A voice suddenly spoke up, scolding the boy.

Link looked up and tried to search around the are for the source of the voice, before it interrupted him. "Excuse me, when I said lose your grip on my face, you should know that the mask you are holding is actually me talking to you." The hero looked back down on the mask in confusion, so did the fairy who was watching the mask from behind him.

Link apologized. "Sorry. But, masks are not supposed to talk."

"True, but I am not an ordinary mask." The mask in Links hands lifted itself up into the air, floating alongside him as it examined the boy more closely. "I was created by the Four Giants, my creators, to help you in this new journey that is waiting for you. But, how silly of me! Where are my manners?" The mask narrowed its eyes in amusement, and chuckled. "My name is Majora. And you are just in time to help me into freeing Termina from its impending doom."

* * *

_Author's Note: Review whenever you like. I hope that you all will like this story. I will work on the next chapter as soon as I can. If you are wondering what had happened in the beginning, I actually thought that it would be more fun for Link to keep the Ocarina of Time without having to go to the princess. Once again, I hope you liked the first chapter!_


	2. The new town

Good Guys vs. Bad Guys

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

By: Lovely girl 10

* * *

Chapter 2- The new town

Link just stared at the mask as if in disbelief and shock. A floating mask that could talk was one thing, but when the mask mentioned a new journey for the young hero, Link wanted to protest that he was done with being a hero, but he was smart enough to keep that to himself.

After all, he didn't want to hurt the masks feelings.

Instead of protesting, Link calmly asked. "When the Skull kid looked at me, he thought that I was a Deku Scrub, but when I looked at myself, I was still a Hylian. What was going on at the time?"

Majora's eyes widened in recognition and answered. "That was my little trick I did to keep you safe."

Link looked at him, wondering what he meant by that. Majora explained. "After when you took me away from the Skull kid, I knew immediately that he would try to kill you, so I played around with his mind. I made him think that he turned you into a Deku Scrub, when he didn't."

Link raised one eyebrow. "So you are saying that you kept me alive when Skull kid tried to kill me?" When the mask nodded, he sighed. "So what exactly is happening to your world? Do I have to destroy an evil king and save the kingdom?" He waited patiently as the mask floated around him.

Majora looked like he was thinking out loud to himself as he floated around the boy. "Actually, Termina is a country that is surrounded by four different provinces, plus the little town in the center like how a compass is. The town is properly known as Clocktown. The provinces are called by name; Southern Swamp, Snowhead Mountain, Great Bay Ocean, and my birthplace, the Ikana Canyon.

Now, to answer your question about who is threatening to destroy my world, the person is none other than my rival. His name is Oni, the Fierce Deity. But I should warn you, child, he is way more dangerous than what he appears."

"And how do you know that he is causing trouble?" Link asked questioning.

Majora narrowed his mask-like eyes. "Have you ever noticed the glowing white eyes that was shown on the Skull kid?" Upon a nod from Link, Majora continued. "He is no more than a puppet that is used by Oni. He has been doing the dirty work for the deity while Oni plans to plummet my world with a moon."

Link just stared at him with his eyes wide open. He obviously knew that when he fought Ganondorf, the evil man wanted to rule the world with the power of the Triforce, but to hear that an evil deity that wants to destroy the whole country was another thing that he didn't want to imagine.

He almost shivered when he tried to picture what the evil deity looked like. "Okay, so you really think that you need my help, Majora?" He asked, hoping that the mask was joking. "Don't you think you can defeat Oni yourself?"

"I already tried that once," Majora disapproved. "It didn't end well." The mask began to float over to the door that would open a new world for the boy. Link followed while Tatl stayed where she was.

Link turned his head, "Well, aren't you coming, fairy?" He saw Tatl ding in response to him talking to her, but she silently floated right by him as she tried to avoid the mask's glaring glance.

"My name is Tatl," She told the boy. "Um… That stuff back there… I apologize for my behavior."

Link looked like he wasn't ready to trust her, but Majora gave him a glance that said '_The girl means no harm. She was just going down the wrong path that Oni set up.'_ Link touched the door with his hand, and the door sprang open like how it did when the Skull kid used it.

Once he was on the other side of the door, it shut behind him with a thud. Link slowly walked through the tunnel as Tatl and Majora followed behind, but upon seeing a ledge where there is nothing but the ground where a few bushes were, and on the other side was where the door was. But the only thing that would not be able to help Link out was the same flower that was beneath him.

"Okay, so how am I going to get over there?" Link pointed out in confusion. He knew that he could not jump that far to the other side, and he wasn't equipped with something that could help him fly to the other side. He rolled his eyes. He was screwed by this point.

Majora looked back and forth from the boy to the door on the other side of the area. Then a thought came to him as he shacked his mask from side to side. (**AN: Much like how he did in the beginning of the game where he transforms Link)** What looked like blue veins on the mask was shown as the mask shacked like a rattle that was echoing throughout the room.

After a few moments, he stopped his shaking and looked down on the boy, "I think this outta help you out, kid."

Tatl shouted in protest at the sight of the boy who the mask transformed. "What did you do to him you monster?!"

"What are you two talking about-?" Link stopped the moment he noticed his hand. It was turned into wood, no longer a pale hylian hand that was in front of him. He looked at himself from top to bottom as his eyes widened in shock.

He was turned into a Deku Scrub!

Link's voice squeaked in response as he shouted in protest. "Majora, I didn't ask for any of this! I need something to help me get over to that door, how is turning me into a Deku Scrub going to help?" His newly transformed eyes that were red narrowed at the mask in anger.

Instead of cowering at the boy's attitude, Majora laughed. "I think you look more cuter in that form, child."

Link scoffed and crossed his arms. "This is not funny, Majora! Change me back!"

"I wish I could, but this is the way you have to be for now. You do want to get over to the other side right? So I suggest you stop scowling at me and fly little Deku." Majora playfully teased. His mask-like eyes narrowed in a childish manner like he was really excited to see what Link could do in his new form.

Tatl fumed at the mask's playing attitude and floated right by Link. "Okay, kid, just stand right by the flower and just think about being inside of it, then once when you are fully inside it, command the flower to release you and in no time, you will be able to fly."

Link relaxed as he walked up toward the flower and closed his eyes, however he forced them back open in shock as he was pulled inside of the flower. He spun until he disappeared inside of the flower. Tatl and Majora watched in silence as they waited for the boy to come back out.

Finally Deku Link popped out into the air and he held out two big pink flowers as he gently glided over to the other side of the ledge. Link didn't know how he got those flowers to appear in his hands, but he refocused his attention toward the door. Once when he was close, Link lets go as the flowers disappeared back to where they came from, and Link landed safely on the ground.

Link quickly opened the door and went inside, while the mask and fairy followed him inside. The door was then sealed shut with a thud, leaving behind a few iron bars to secure it. Link looked around to see that there was nothing else left of land but a few platforms with some deku flowers and a small chest that was on the tallest one.

Ignoring the chest, Deku Link used the closest flowers within his reach, flying by each one as he stopped right by a big dark tunnel, where he thinks that the Skull Kid escaped to. He stared at what looked like a tree that was in the shape of a regular Deku Scrub, but it held a look of mixed anguish and sadness over its loss of life.

Link, in his deku form, felt guilty over the deku's supposed death. Did the Skull Kid curse the poor woodland creature as a tree? Silently, Link vowed on his life that he would crush the Skull Kid and the deity himself once when he saves the world once more.

Even Majora seemed a bit depressed when he studied the deku-like tree. "This deku lost his life when he wandered too far from the Southern Swamp, I had to give him life through you, child. His soul now mingles with yours, giving you the strength in its defensive skills, but be warned when you get near the flames, for if you touch the fire, you will immediately die from the burns."

Deku Link turned to the mask as he pondered on why Majora gave him the little Deku Scrubs soul. He could feel the soft green aura of the deku creature that was merging its soul with his, yet it remained separate from his own.

He took a deep breath before walking into the dark tunnel...

* * *

The room he was walking through seemed to be twisted in comparison to the one room in the Forest Temple. Link remembered how he went through that temple to save Saria, he even wondered how she was doing in the Kokiri Forest, whether she still had the memories of being a sage of the forest or not, she probably knew that he was leaving her behind.

Link shook his head from that thought as he remembered the last time he mentioned Saria to Zelda, telling her that Saria doesn't mind being a sage, and that he is okay with being a grown up in the timeline he once was at.

It was all her fault, the princess's.

There is a saying that Link remembered, "_You can't change the past, or forget it. It will stick with you until death."_ Too bad Zelda didn't heed that saying. Because she tried to change the past. She tried to make Link forget about the future he was in. Link quietly said to himself. "So she thinks that she can start the game over if nothing goes her way?" Oh how he now hated her for doing what she did!

As soon as he, Majora, and Tatl went out of the tunnel, he noticed the small moat and a wheel that was gaining power from the power of the water. He turned his gaze toward the ramps that led somewhere upstairs.

He walked up the ramp, with the fairy and mask following behind, yet Majora sensed that something, or someone, was watching them from a distance. His suspicions were true, right before the young boy opened the door, they immediately heard a voice that was right behind them. "You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?"

Majora decided to make himself look like an ordinary mask, just so that whoever was right behind the boy didn't see him. Tatl looked like she was at a loss for words before she hid right behind Deku Link's hat. Link recognized the Mask Salesman as he stared at the man, wondering why he was here and not at the Mask Shop back in Hyrule.

"Uh, what are you doing here?" Deku Link asked. "Shouldn't you be in Hyrule where your shop is?" Majora unmistakably looked at the boy, confusion written in his mask-like eyes.

The Happy Mask Salesman giggled as he cracked a smile, leaning down to Deku Link's level. "Even a great traveler like me has to find some different masks once in a while, my boy. But anyway, during my travels, a important mask was stolen from me by an imp in the woods. So here I am at a loss, but now I have found you."

Deku Link, if it was possible, rolled his eyes. '_Does he have to be a stalker as well?'_

Of course, the Salesman noticed the look that the child was giving him. He laughed once again. "Now don't think me rude, but I have been following you since you left Hyrule, child." And once again, Majora couldn't help but look at the boy in confusion. How did the Salesman know the boy? What secrets was the child keeping? Ignoring his curiosity that was getting the better of him, Majora just sighed in his head and watched as the conversation kept going.

Deku Link didn't look like he was playing the game, so he scoffed at the Mask Salesman. "I don't believe you, you never saw me before in your life!" Link knew that since Zelda altered the timeline the people he encountered would not remember him, but to hear that the Mask Salesman knew where he was going, he wanted to scream on top of his lungs until time stopped itself.

The Salesman countered in a calm manner. "Oh, but I did! In another life perhaps, but that is not what I want to talk about. All I ask from you, child, is that you help me get my mask back from the imp who stole it from me. Maybe I could also help you get back to your original form, as soon as you steal back the item that was stolen from you. But the problem is... I am a very busy fellow. And I must leave this place in three days. If you can get the mask back before my time is up, I will be forever grateful to you for your efforts."

Deku Link nodded. "If you don't mind me asking, what mask am I to look for? If I am to retrieve the mask back for you, I must know what it looks like." He still felt a little bit uneasy when the Salesman mentioned that he had been following the young hero.

The Mask Salesman's smile widened a bit as he explained. "The mask will not be that hard to find, I assure you. The mask has a face of a man with white hair and white eyes with no pupils, there is tattoos on his face; two red stripes on each side of his cheeks, and a diamond that looks like it was cut in half resides on his forehead. The mask is called The Fierce Deity's Mask.

It is an accused item from legend that is said to have been used by an ancient tribe in its hexing rituals. It is said that a wicked and evil power is bestowed on the one who wears that mask. According to legend... the troubles caused by the mask was so great that it destroyed the tribe who created it. The last few survivors feared that the mask was out of control in its psychotic mind. They managed to seal the mask in the shadows forever, preventing its misuse. But the tribe from long ago had vanished and no one really knows of what the true nature of the mask was like."

Link just stood where he was, astounded by the information that he heard. How could a mask like that contain such power that eventually turned against its owners? He knew that Ganon didn't have a problem with abandoning the Guerdo's, the very people that raised him. But to hear that a mask that held a very powerful deity, who could possibly put Ganon to shame, felt no remorse for killing its own creators.

Clearly this was a different villain that Link wasn't ready to face yet.

Even though he wanted to run back into the safety of Hyrule Field, Link bit his tongue to get himself back together. He wasn't going to run away from this threat! And from what Majora said, he needed the young hero to save his world from a terrible fate that would be waiting for them.

"That's all I need for now." Deku Link told. "I am not even sure if I can get it in the three days' time like you asked, but I will try." The Mask Salesman smiled softly, knowing that the child will do all right.

Deku Link turned around and slowly pushed the doors open, going into the world that was a complete mystery to him...

* * *

Link stared in amazement at the town in front of him. He never expected it to be quite beautiful, neither active in the activities that were coming about in the small town. He walked over to a stand that held a sign saying that an event called "The Carnival of Time" was about to arrive. He looked around to see lots of colorful patterns on the walls, shops offering many different types of services, Link somehow thought that this place was more lively than the Market in Hyrule.

"Why didn't I know about this place from the beginning?" He asked himself as he looked in awe and wonder at the sight.

Tatl suddenly got out of her hiding spot underneath Link's hat as she shivered in fright. "That man gives me the creeps! I mean, talk about demanding! He wants us to get the mask back in three days? That only leaves us 72 hours."

Majora floated back in the air as he added. "Now the problem is where my rival is hiding. Tatl, young fairy, you were with the Skull Kid, did you see the mask that the man was talking about?" He could see the fairy shivering more, but this time with embarrassment. "Did you all do something to the mask when your friend found it? Please tell me you didn't release him?!"

Tatl stuttered. "Well, I-I my brother and I didn't destroy the mask when we-we first found it. The mask shattered by itself, revealing a man that is four times the s-size of a regular Terminain. My brother and I didn't question him as he hypnotized the Skull Kid and ordered us to do what he said."

Majora narrowed his mask eyes, his voice tone sounded demonic as his anger rose. "He namely told you to find me and destroy me because I might be able to overthrow him when I have the chance! Since the boy showed up, he ruined that part of Oni's plan of action."

Link perked up. "So that was why you, or namely your mask, were in the Skull Kid's pocket. He was planning on taking you to your rival to destroy you." He stopped short when he heard the normal barking of a nearby dog as it growled at him, pouncing on him as if he were a lifelike toy. "Dang it!"

Tatl tried to shoo the dog away from the kid, but decided to distract him as she floated right by him, taking his attention off the Deku child. Majora looked on as he asked the young boy who was on the ground. "You okay, kid? I think the dog likes your new form!"

Deku Link dusted the dust off of his clothes, or what looked like to be a skirt in his Deku form. "Yeah, I'm fine. But I don't think the dog likes Deku Scrubs. Can you tell me what the Carnival of Time is suppose to be?"

"Curious little tyke, aren't you?" Majora giggled sarcastically. "It is a special holiday that is celebrated annually throughout Termina. Tourists from all over the world come over here to see the carnival. It is considered to be like a new years celebration to remember the harmony between nature and time. Right here, this part of the town is called "South Clock town". It is the main hub of the town, due to its large size and the connection to the three other parts of the town."

Link interrupted. "Even the town is separated into four parts?!"

Majora continued. "Precisely, yet they are connected. The Clock Tower is where the namesake came from. Anyway, this is South Clock Town. Behind the tower is where North Clock Town is, and on its sides is East and West Clock Town. West Clock Town is where the financial business district is, the shops and banks are located right in that section. The East Clock Town is where the main tourist attractions are, there's the Stock Pot Inn where people can stay at for the night, and the rest of the town is consisted of gaming activities. And the North Clock Town is the least busy site in the town. No buildings are there, but that part of the town does have a park. It also is a place where the Great Fairy resides."

This time Tatl interrupted. "Maybe we can see the Great Fairy and she will tell us where the Skull Kid is. After all, she watches over everything that happens in the town." Link nodded as he considered to go over there and check things out. He began to run over to where the north side of the town was as he left the confused yet intrigued mask behind.

Majora stared at the boy as he studied what he had learned from the man who sold the masks. Whatever the deal was with the boy, the mask was planning on figuring out the child's mysterious past one step at a step. He didn't even notice that a man who was hiding in the shadows kept watch of him as the mask followed the young boy.

The unknown man in the shadows chuckled at the sight before him as he disappeared to the top of the Clock Tower.

* * *

_Author's Note: Here is chapter 2! I hope you all liked this chapter so far. And it looks like Majora is curious about who Link really is... And who do you think is the mysterious man in the end? Don't worry, Oni Link will show up in the next chapter. Review whenever you like._

_I hope that I got Majora's mischievousness and trickster attitude down. If I am missing something, please add in what might be needed for him. _


	3. The new foe

Good Guys vs. Bad Guys

By: Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of this story.

* * *

Chapter 3- The new foe

The north side of Clock Town seemed to be a peaceful place for Link to think when he needs to have time for himself. However, time was not on his side for the moment. Right now he needed to figure out where the Skull Kid went, and as he stared at the tunnel where the Great Fairy would be waiting for him, he took a deep breath before he ran inside.

When he entered the Fairy Fountain, he faintly remembered the times where he stored the pink healing fairies when he needed some extra help in the dungeons or temples with the most dangerous enemies that would love to do nothing more than to hurt him. But this time, he didn't see the regular pink fairies that he was so use to seeing.

The fairies in the fountain were a pale orange, and they were gathering around in a group. "Oh no! The Great Fairy!" Tatl shouted in fear. Link obviously knew that something went wrong with the powerful fairy, and he planned to figure out what went wrong.

"What exactly happened to the Great Fairy?" Deku Link asked.

Tatl took some shaky breaths to calm down before she explained. "Whenever the Great Fairy is shattered like this, usually one of the fairies is missing from the group. I think we need to find the Great Fairies missing fairy so that we can get her back to normal."

"There will be no need for that." Majora told as he came into the same hall where the Deku child and fairy were at. A small fairy was right behind him as it reunited with its other fairy friends before they joined together to make a whole fairy that they were coming to see in the first place. The familiar laugh of hers brought back so many memories for Link as he watched the fairy get into a leaning position like she was watching from an invisible hill.

"Majora, Tatl, and you, one of the altered shape. Thank you for returning me back to normal." The Great Fairy politely greeted. "I thought the Skull Kid was helping me, and I grew careless. All I can give you now is this... I shall grant you magic power as a sign of my gratitude. Please accept it!" She began to shower the young boy with an orange vortex.

Link closed his eyes as he felt the same magic power flowing through him. Although he is a Deku Scrub for the moment, he will still be armed with his magic. "Now you can use an attack called the Bubble Blast." Tatl muttered.

The Great Fairy finished her work as she told the young boy. "There is a man who lives in the observatory outside of town, he may know where the Skull Kid's whereabouts. But be careful! Don't underestimate the child's power. Once when you return to your normal form, please come see me and I will give you more help." She soon disappeared in a shower of orange light, leaving the deku child alone in the room. Majora decided to hide in Link's pocket to keep himself hidden from any suspicious activity that his rival would do to make sure that he didn't stand in his way, while Tatl decided to hide in Link's hat.

Deku Link walked out of the Great Fairy's room slowly as he stared at the ground, wondering what he is suppose to do with his new-found ability. He looked up to see that there was a huge balloon with a picture of the Skull Kid, and when he looked downward, he saw that a little kid with a red bandanna on his head was trying to pop it with a weapon that he didn't recognize.

Strangely enough, Link thought that the little boy reminded him of the boy who liked to pretend to be Dampe the gravekeeper. He rubbed his eyes, thinking that what he was seeing was just an illusion, but it wasn't. This kid had a white shirt with black sleeves, blue shorts and small brown boots.

_Pop! Ting! Pop! Ting!_

Each time the kid tries to pop the balloon, the seeds that he was using always just drops back down to the ground, failing on its mission. Deku Link narrowed his eyes in disbelief. The kid needs to use something other than a stick and a few seeds! Determined to show him what he can do, Deku Link aimed his bubble that was rising out of his wooden mouth straight at the balloon. Once it was big enough, he lets it go and watches as the bubble did what he wanted it to do.

_BANG!_

The balloon shattered on contact from the bubble. And the kid had jumped in shock that the balloon suddenly popped when he was trying to position himself in a different angle, he kept on looking around as Deku Link ran off of the little hill where he was at. The kid spotted the young hero as he asked. "Are you the one who just popped that balloon? That's pretty good for a Deku Scrub!"

Deku Link scratched his head as he uttered. "It was nothing. Just a lucky shot, perhaps."

The little kid with the red bandanna smiled. "My name is Dan, I am apart of the Bombers, a secret gang club where we can help out others by doing good deeds," He raised up his hand and shook the Deku Scrubs hand. "We even have a hideout that leads to the observatory outside of town. Only those who are worthy of being a Bomber can get in there."

Deku Link rolled his eyes, "_Here we go again. Looks like I am going to have to find another way to the observatory.'_ Does this place also have to have secret passages that he needs to figure out on his own? He hoped that the country of Termina would go easy on him.

Dan continued, taking the Deku Scrubs attention again. "Maybe I can let you join my gang, if you are up for it," He then turned around and took out a whistle from underneath his white shirt, blew it, and before Link knew it, four more kids that looked identical to Dan lined up in a straight line. The other kids had blue bandannas as they looked at the Deku Scrub with curious glances.

Dan announced. "If you can find all five of us by tomorrow morning, I'll give you the code to get to the observatory. Get ready!" Then as if on cue, excluding the one boy in the front, the boys jumped up as high as they could and reached down as if to touch something while they are in the air. The boy in the front later did his after the rest and dropped down clumsily on the ground, making the others turn their heads in confusion.

"Your still practicing are you, Adam?" Dan asked, coming over to lift the young boy off of the ground. With a nod, Adam told his leader that he was okay. The rest of the Bombers gang disappeared to the other parts of the town, leaving the first two; Adam and Dan, in the north part.

It didn't take long for Deku Link to find the boys. He found them all under two minutes anyway. Dan and Adam couldn't outrun him in the north side of town. The one boy in the west side of town was no matched for the young hero. And the two other boys in the east side of town could not trick Link, whether it was by hiding underneath a crate or by trying to fly away from him using a chicken.

After all of the chases were done, as Dan promised, he told Deku Link the code to get to the observatory. The code that Link got 52134. Once when Link found the little boy that was blocking a path that he suspected was where the observatory might be. He told the code and was allowed access to the underground tunnel.

After finding the professor who was staring up at a big telescope, Deku Link sighed in relief as he stepped over to him, trying to gain his attention. However, he didn't need to gain his attention when the old man turned around. "Well, well... A strange looking child has joined me today. Are you a new friend of the Bombers?"

Deku Link nodded. "Well, I am new here, and I am just getting a look around. Can you please tell me what you know of the Skull Kids whereabouts? There is something that he is going to be doing and I am here to stop him."

The professor seemed intrigued by the boys manners. "You somehow act like your a grownup, yet you are in the form of a child. Your parents must have taught you well, I dare say. You probably have surpassed that ill-mannered child that came in here the other day. As for your question, I think it is best if you see what he is planning."

The professor silently urged the young boy to come over to the telescope, and Link did so. Deku Link peeked in the tiny hole as he overlooked the whole scenery from outside. He moved the telescope up a little bit as he gazed at the Clock Tower. It seemed so small from where he is, if he could, Link wanted to smile in his new form as he discovered a new hobby he could do.

He noticed two small figures that were on top of the tower, one of them a tall man, the other was the Skull Kid. The young hero asked the professor to zoom in on the characters that he saw, taking in a closer look.

As the Mask Salesman stated, the man's hair was white as freshly fallen snow, and the clothing design seemed a bit different, yet it somehow reminded Link of his own clothing. His suspicions were true because the man was wearing a white tunic with black tights and boots that adorned his legs, along with armor that is shown on his chest. Link almost wanted to faint on the spot when he saw the enemy he would be facing later on.

That peculiar villain looked almost exactly like him in appearance alone!

It also confirmed the Mask Salesman's information about him, from his marks to his eyes, everything about him was all to good to be true! Link now had a good look of who the Fierce Deity was.

Although he couldn't hear what the deity was saying from on top of the tower, Link knew that it was something bad. He saw the deity raising his hands into the air as if he was pretending to be a preacher, then Link noticed something else that took his attention away from the tower, and he could see what Majora meant in his last statement about the terrible fate that would come to the land.

The weapon that the deity would use is the moon. But it was not just any particular moon, this moon had a face. A frightened or mad look was written in the mouth, and the huge eyes were dark. So dark that Link couldn't tell what color the iris' were. His eyes then shot wide open as he watched a flaming object that was falling toward the earth.

It wasn't big, but it did carry a lot of flames surrounding it. This item, the professor explained later, was the Moon's Tear. Deku Link quickly went outside to fetch it as he dusted off the dust from the Moons Tear. He was later seen giving it to the Deku Seller right in the south end of the town. There right by the entrance to the Clock Tower, he waited in his slumber before the clock struck midnight on the final day.

Tatl, Majora, and Link watched silently as the secret entrance came into view. As the clock was counting down to the hours they have before the moon fell, Link ran up the steps with the mask and fairy following behind.

* * *

The top of the tower was nothing like what Link had seen. Heck, he even thought that Ganon's Tower was way more challenging than this! All the tower had was a few magic jars and the crazy pictures that were decorated around the area. However, he turned his attention to where the moon was, and right by the moon was the purple fairy, the Skull Kid, and the deity. They all had their backs turned, almost oblivious of the presence of the intruders who dared to stand in their way.

The deity turned around, ignoring the child as he hissed to the mask. "I thought that you were nuts before, Majora, but now as I see it, you have become even more foolish. You have finally come to try to face me in battle, and all you got was a stupid little deku boy and the fairy that I threatened earlier." He let out a dark chuckle.

Link had chills up to his spine. Even the dark laugh from the deity was way creepier than Ganon's, but the laugh was filled with amusement rather than that of what Ganon had.

Majora narrowed his mask eyes, and sneered at the deity. "I think you mean that _you_ are the foolish one to oppose _me_ in battle, not the other way around." He quickly yelped in surprise as the mask dodged a incoming flying disc that was aiming for him.

Oni laughed evilly as he enjoyed watching the mask squirm in an attempt to get away from his magic discs that he possessed from his sword. Link could tell that the sword was a double helix sword, thanks to his study of weaponry in a certain book from the Kakariko Village that he found while he was traveling around Hyrule. "Although I do enjoy playing around with your sense of fear, I am afraid there will be no time for that. In fact, there won't be anymore time for you at all! After when I have finished you all, you will see that I am the one to be worshiped, not those pathetic giants who do nothing but watch from the sidelines!"

Deku Link scoffed. "What did the people in Termina even do to make you hate them all so much?!" He at least needed to know how come the villain in front of him was doing causing all of the trouble in the country that he didn't know about.

"I will not answer to a pathetic child like you, this conversation is only for me and Majora," was the deity's answer as he glared at the group. "Why couldn't you be hiding in the flowers where you would be safe from harm, child? I do kinda admit, it takes a lot of guts to stand up to me. But that doesn't change the fact that I am an all powerful deity and that you are just a scared little deku boy who should be worrying about surviving. But instead, you chose to fight, what has gotten into you kid?"

"Well, somebody has to stop you, so it might as well be me!" Deku Link said as he showed the anger within his red eyes.

"How do you think you can defeat me? You are nothing but a child! A stupid, little, child!" Oni taunted, pointing his double helix sword in front of the boy, ready to strike. "If you try to fight me, all you would get is a death wish! Stay out of this fight, and run away while you still can."

Deku Link scoffed again, waving his threat off. "I have killed way more difficult monsters than you! Just try to fight me, I dare you!"

Majora stared at the child in worry. He floated right by the kid as he tried to convince the boy to back away from a fate that would be his last. "Child, I appreciate all that you are doing, but I don't want you to get hurt." Deku Link waved his hand, telling the mask to be silent.

"I have defeated monsters way more powerful than him, so I can handle the deity as well." He said. "And I am not a kid anymore, I am a sixteen year old boy in a nine year old body! I have not acted like a kid since I traveled through time!"

Majora then sighed, whether in boredom, or in shock, relief, it didn't matter, but he uttered. "Oh good, I thought that you were a dwarf! No wonder you were acting like a grownup on this conversation!" A glare from Deku Link ended the masks childish remark.

"That is all but intriguing for a child to make up a good story, but the fun is over..." Oni told, his voice tone was cold and full of malice.

He then snapped his fingers and the Skull Kid immediately took action as he screeched a terrible scream straight toward the moon, along with Oni using his power to make the moons gravity do the rest of the damage that he would soon watch in anticipation.

However, fate was cruel to the Skull Kid when Deku Link's bubble blast knocked him off balance, making him drop the ocarina. Deku Link rushed over to the instrument and quickly played the Song of Time. The song alone echoed throughout the area, freezing everything in its tracks. Even the moon stopped as soon as the song was heard.

Deku Link's vision changed as he and the fairy and mask were being plunged back to the first day of their adventure. From the ambush to the meeting of Link and Majora, to the Mask Salesman's appearance, all of those memories passed by until Link was standing back at the same spot where he first started his search.

Tatl was obviously dumbstruck as she looked at Link. "What just happened? Everything has... started over."

Link quickly walked forward a few steps until he can look up to see the moon. It was back in its place right from the beginning. "At least I can start on something new for a change this time." He said as he looked back at the doors where the Mask Salesman is waiting for him.

Tatl suddenly snapped back to reality as she asked, questioning him. "What was that song you played? And that instrument? what was it?"

Link shook his head, not wanting to give the fairy or the mask anything else to worry about. "That doesn't matter for now. I need to go to the Mask Salesman and see if he can change me back." He then went over to the door and pushed them open enough for him to go through. Majora and Tatl looked at each other as if they were wondering what the young boy was hiding, but followed him back into the Clock Tower.

* * *

_Author's Note: Chapter 3 is done! I hope that I pleased you readers with what was going on. I hope that I got Majora down pat with his childish humor, and Oni Link's seriousness in this chapter. Also if you haven't realized in the last chapter about the mysterious man that was spying on Majora, that was Oni Link hiding in the shadows._

_Review whenever you like! I somehow feel left out when nobody favorites or follows my story right here. Am I trying too hard to impress you? I will be sure to bring in the next chapter as soon as I can._


	4. The new items

Good Goys vs. Bad Guys

By: Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 4- The new items

Link studied his appearance as soon as he finished the new song that was taught to him from the Happy Mask Salesman. His hands that were once wood were now back as the soft pale skin that he was use to. His hands moved up to his hair, feeling the soft, thick, blond hair that was underneath his green cap. He moved his legs a bit to see if they were back to normal, to which they were, he sighed in relief as he stared at the Happy Mask Salesman.

"This song is called the Song of Healing." The Salesman explained, his hands clasped together as he smiled. "It has the power to heal evil magic and troubled spirits, turning them into masks. I am sure that it will be of assistance to you in the future to come."

Link looked down on the mask that was sitting at his feet. Slowly, he crouched down to pick it up as he studied the designs on the mask that now contained the soul of the little Deku Scrub that lost his soul to Oni's wrath. The eyes showed the hidden sadness that was kept silent by the curse that ended his life. Link touched the leaf that was sticking on top of the mask, feeling the familiar smooth texture that the leaf was created for.

"Will anything happen to me when I wear the mask?" Link asked without taking his eyes off of the new item.

The Mask Salesman answered. "You don't need to fear, young hero. The soul is sealed within the mask. When you wear it, you will transform back into what you once were, and you can easily take it off." He reached out his hand as if he was asking for something in return, Link knew that he had to tell the truth to him sooner or later. But the main problem for him was... How is he suppose to explain to him that he can't get Oni's mask back?

That was a simple question that had the most obvious answer. Sighing, Link told him. "I know that you are expecting me to return your mask to you, but the problem is that the soul that inhabited the Fierce Deity's mask is out. He broke his mask-like prison."

The Mask Salesman just stared at the young boy in silence. Link wondered if he was going to get in serious trouble by the very man who acts as if the masks were his most precious jewels to him. Instead of screaming at him, the Mask Salesman whispered. "I knew it... I knew that evil deity would probably escape sooner or later." He looked above him as he wrapped his arms around his shoulders, shivering from fright. "I went to such great lengths to retrieve that legendary mask. I could sense a dark omen brewing in there as soon as I had it in my possession. It had such an unwelcome feeling that makes your hair stand on its ends." He placed his right hand shielding a part of his eye as if he was about to faint from shock. "And now you say that the spirit of the mask is out?"

Link could tell that the last sentence was actually a statement, not a question as he watched the Salesman. The Mask Salesman suddenly started to shake from side to side, clutching his head as if he was a madman. "I am begging you, boy! I don't want this town of Termina to suffer in the deity's hands. If you don't do something before then, this town will be nothing more than a pile of ashes and bones!" He then began to bow up and down frantically, trying to not frown as he was beginning to cry. "I'm begging you, young hero! Please, save these people from the terrible fate that would await them!"

Link almost wanted to cry the moment he saw the desperation in the Salesman's pleas, but he remained strong. Just like how his grown up self was before he was forced back through time. He walked over to the Mask Salesman, patting him on his shoulder. "You can count on me!" He whispered, encouraging. "The Fierce Deity technically has no idea of who I really am."

With a smile of gratitude written on the Mask Salesman's face, Link left him in the Clock Tower. "Just believe in your strengths, young hero, believe!" The Salesman whispered as he watched the door close slowly in front of him.

Link packed the Deku Mask in his pocket as he looked around South Clock Town again. Tatl and Majora finally got out of their hiding places in Link's pocket as they wondered what the boy was going to be doing.

Link started to head for the South Gate where the Swamp would be, seeing that the guard who was watching the gate reminded him of one of the Hylian guards back at the castle. Upon noticing the boy coming toward the gate, the guard sprung into action, trying to block the boy from passing. "Stop right there! Have you an errand at the swamp?" The guard asked, "It is dangerous outside, so I can't allow a child like you to..." He trailed off. Link rolled his eyes as he wondered if the guard right in front of him would do something drastic to him like how the Hylian Guards did when he was back at Hyrule. However, the guard immediately noticed Link's Kokiri Sword in possession.

"I see you have a sword in hand," The guard mentioned, he let his hand down as he calmly stared at the boy. Link almost jumped in surprise, he didn't expect to be off that easy! "My apologies, sir. It was wrong of me to treat you like a child. Be careful on your way out of here."

Link smiled. "Thank you, sir." He walked through the gate as he looked around the area that had long been a mystery to him. He didn't expect to see a few huge trees, some of the area in the south was surrounded by tall grass, and a few new enemies that Link could not recognize. He turned to his left to see a huge area of earth that didn't have any grass or trees to cover up the cracks or poles that were already down on the ground, that place he figured was probably the Canyons. He turned his head to the right, looking toward the sand where a few fences were present and a huge fence that was blocking the way toward the ocean. The sweet soothing water from the fountains almost made Link want to feel at peace from his whole adventure.

The young hero walked over to where the huge log tunnel was standing, leaning on the smooth wood as he breathed in the fresh air. His mind reeled in many questions as he stared at the grass, sliding down into a crouching position. Where would the Giants be when the whole country of Termina needed them the most? Why would Oni want to destroy such a beautiful town that held nothing against him? What should he do to stop the madness that the deity was creating? And most importantly, what would he do as soon as the crisis was done?

No answers were popping into Link's head as he wondered what he should do. He knew that he could always turn back time so that he can get done with finding the Giants, and he knew that the Song of Healing would help him out with whatever is going to come to him in the future. And he knew that he had a powerful alley to count on when he needs him the most; Majora.

The wind blew softly into the tunnel as Link unmistakably took out the Ocarina of Time, placing it in his mouth and began to play a few of the songs that he remembered. One of them was the Nocturne of Shadow, another the Requiem of Spirit, the next one Bolero of Fire. He was playing these songs so that he can have the strength to face whatever challenge that Oni has set up for him. He put the ocarina back into his pocket as Link walked straight out of the tunnel.

"Hey kid, wait up!" Tatl yelled to Link flying next to him as she rested on his cap.

"You and Majora don't have to call me a kid any longer," Link told her, keeping an eye on his new alley that was flying right next to him. "I haven't even told you guys about my name yet, have I? I'm Link, a Hylian from Hyrule." He knew that if he was suppose to work with these two new friends of his, he had to at least give them a proper introduction of who he is.

Tatl could be heard murmuring his name as she was testing out the name on her tongue. "That's a nice name for a kid like yourself." Link refused to show his anger as he calmed himself down by taking a few deep breathes. He now is beginning to not like how everyone treated him like a kid.

Majora agreed. "Yes, it is a nice name. But I don't think I have heard of a place called Hyrule before. You really have traveled very far from home have you?" Upon a silent nod from Link, Majora remained silent until when they came upon a huge tree that had a picture of a Skull Kid. Link knew that it simply had to be a drawing. He faintly remembered how he once drew a picture right by his house when he was in the Kokiri Forest.

Tatl immediately said out loud. "Teal and I drew this picture with the Skull Kid when we first met him. I remember how he told us that he was fighting with his other friends and that they left him all alone." Link stared at the picture while she was talking. He couldn't hear her anymore as he remembered how he was left all alone without anyone to play with him.

Long before he realized that he was destined to save Hyrule, the Kokiri, led by Mido himself, wanted nothing to do with Link, all just because he didn't have a fairy of his own. The boys usually made fun of him as they shouted "Fairyless!" and "You will never be one of us!" That was until when Saria stepped up and scolded Mido and his men for being too harsh on Link. Mido tried to persuade Saria out of helping out Link, but she knew his game way better than anyone else in the forest. Link didn't want to be any trouble for Saria, fearing that if she was seen hanging out with him, she would be made fun of like how he was. However, he could see that Saria didn't mind to be with him.

"_I am just showing Mido that you can have friends, even if you don't have a fairy, you still have me as your friend."_ Saria's voice once told him from long ago. "_No matter what they say, Link, I will always be your friend."_

How he wished that Saria was here with him to guide him through the mess that he might be in. But he knew that either she lost her memory about him when he was sent back through time, or she knew that he would be leaving her in Hyrule after the whole battle with Ganon was done, but at least for him he had the one thing that will also help him out in his battles whenever he needs it.

He still possesses the medallions!

Ever since he took the Ocarina of Time, the memories and the medallions stayed with him even after Zelda sent him back through time. The Forest Medallion would help him into seeing what the forest was hiding, and to summon up portals like how Phantom Ganon did if he had to dodge an attack. The Fire Medallion could help him withstand the flames in front of him, and give him a boost of strength like how the gorons have. The Water Medallion would help him walk on water and he can summon up water-like tentacles for extra attack moves. The Shadow Medallion would help him into sneaking around places while he is hiding in the shadows, it could also help into catching the enemy off guard. The Spirit Medallion only helps him into handling magic spells and boost his confidence, the Light Medallion does the same thing but it can keep Link as a pure hero, never to be persuaded into working for the evil ones who would seek to do him harm.

His gaze wavered to his right hand where he could see his Triforce piece glowing faintly. He still kept that important piece with him, so he had to keep that safe from harm.

"Link!" Tatl's voice broke him out of his trance. Link jumped in surprise as he looked at the fairy in confusion. "Would you quit your daydreaming and come back to Clock Town with me and Majora?!"

"Why should I when the Giants are missing?" Link gestured to the swamp and the other areas around him. "I have a feeling that Oni is not joking around when he said "The giants will do nothing but watch" deal. Well, I am going to do something about it!"

Tatl protested at first but then she became silent. "I was going to say if you were going to come back to Clock Town and check things out a bit, you know, just before we head off to the swamp area. There might be something in the town that could help you out." She said.

Link nodded as he remembered what the Great Fairy told him. "Alright, we will start there."

* * *

Apparently for Link, finding a few important objects in his quest became much more easier for him than Tatl and Majora thought. One of the items he found easily enough was the Great Fairy's mask after he asked Majora where he found the stray fairy from before, "The fairy could be found in the Laundry Pool, up by that staircase right by the mailbox." He informed as Link rushed over to that exact place.

The Laundry Pool was a little place where the pond is and there was a bench to sit on, but of course, Link didn't pay attention to any of that since he immediately found the fairy that he was looking for. All he had to do was jump into the center of the pond where the fairy was floating around and caught it within the first try.

Link, after jumping into the water, swam up to where he could easily get himself out of the cold water and allowed the heat from the sun to dry off his clothing. He ran out of the area and quickly rushed up to where the north side of town was so that he could return the Great Fairy to normal. Surprisingly enough, the Great Fairy did give him something helpful in return.

"You do want to know where you could find the Four Giants of this land, right kind young one?" The Great Fairy asked gleefully. "The first place you should go to is the Woodfall Temple in the swamp. But I should warn you to be careful over there, the Fierce Deity has tainted that land so that the water is poisonous and the temple is heavily guarded by his monsters."

She raised her hand, revealing the new mask that floated into Link's hands. It was a miniature version of the Great Fairy's face. "This mask will help you into collecting the stray fairies that are hidden deep within the temples. The fairies will not fear you if you have this mask on. Once you get the fairies back to their fountains, they will add more power to your strength into facing the deity."

"How many stray fairies do you think are missing?" Link asked, studying the mask, letting his hand graze through the long red hair. "I mean, I know that you only had one missing from you, but I would like to know how many I need to find in each temple."

The Great Fairy nodded. "There is a total of fifteen stray fairies in each temple. If you are weary from your battles, come and see me or the other Great Fairies, and we will help heal your wounds." She soon disappeared back into the fountain in a flash of orange.

Link stared at the mask for a bit before he put it safely in his pocket as he walked out of the fountain. As he walked down the hill where he first saw the balloon that Dan was playing with, Link soon realized what he needed to do. He quickly passed the boy and went to the door which led to the east side of town.

As soon as he spotted the little boy with the orange bandanna, Link stopped his running and walked over to him. As he suspected from the last time he was there, even though the kid didn't recognize him or remember him, the kid spoke in the usual code for the Bombers. "If you want to pass through here, you have to say the secret code!"

Link thought for a moment as he remembered the code he got when he was a deku scrub. He said the code in the correct order. "Five. Two. One. Three. Four." Upon hearing the correct code, the kid in front of him stepped aside and let him in. Link smiled as he began to walk into the secret passageway to see if there would be any other clues before he heads off to the swamp.

However, fate must have been cruel to him when he felt someone's hand grabbing his shirt from behind. He could tell that it had a rough grip, and as he turned around, he noticed that Dan had caught up to him. "Hey kid! You haven't passed my test, so how did you know my secret code?! Nobody but the Bombers know that code! So why do you know it?!" He yelled.

Link stayed silent for a bit, wondering what action he should do. He knew that if he was to tell them that they did give him the code from before, they would scoff and not let him do anything with them. So he said. "I guess I got lucky, that's all."

Dan looked like he wasn't convinced, yet there was something in his eyes telling Link that he actually admires the young hero's guts. "Listen guy... Your pretty good! You managed to figure out the code that only we know! Now that's something you don't see everyday, and I like you for that!" The young leader of the Bombers let go of Link's shirt and the hero turned around so that he is face to face with him. "What's your name guy?"

"Link." The young hero introduced himself.

Dan smiled as he reached for something in his pocket. "All right, Link! Here is something that I want you to keep this notebook with you. That Skull Kid broke our rules and is doing all kinds of stuff that we don't like... As of now, I am officially making you a new member of the Bombers instead! The notebook contains what we live by, so I suggest you read it over."

Link took the notebook from Dan's hands as he studied the pages carefully. Dan recited the rules for Link as the young hero looked back up at the young boy. "Rule number one: Find troubled people and add their names and pictures. Only twenty people can be put in the notebook. Rule number two: Promise to help them, there are stickers to help you remember your duties for them. Never be late for those appointments! Rule number three: When you fulfill a promise, you can put a happy sticker on the notebook. Rule number four: Never remove the stickers! You need to keep track of people until they all are happy. Don't forget the rules now, Link!"

Link nodded, "I won't." He placed the notebook in his pocket as he began to walk away to the lower part of the east side of town, until Dan stopped him by calling him from afar. Link turned his head as he wondered what else the boy needed from him.

"Link, if either you or Tatl see the Skull Kid, you tell him that he is outta here! His been acting like a real jerk lately!" Dan told, doing a little salute as he looked at Link. If Link wanted to, he would have told Dan that it wasn't the Skull Kids fault in the first place, but he knew that if he said anything about it, the Bombers would not believe him, so he just nodded silently before he set off to the south area of town.

* * *

The woods seem to be much more different than the other forests he had seen. As Link looked around, he could see a few dead trees and ones that were still alive. He wondered about what exactly happened in the swamp as he continued to go past the trees and collect the rupees that he finds in the grass. All that the Great Fairy told him was that the water is poisoned and that the temple he must go to is guarded by a few monsters.

He wanted a bigger challenge than what he was told.

He slowed down his pace as he thought of something that he needed if he was to go through the place without any trouble. He needed a map. But as he scratched his head, he pondered on where he was going to find a map. There would be a map inside of the temple once when he gets there, but that didn't cheer him up.

Something, or somebody in the air, caught the young hero's attention as Link looked up to see a middle aged man riding on a red balloon. He wore a green suit that covered him from head to toe, yet it revealed his face, he also wore red underpants that could be seen on the outside. But the one thing that caught Link's attention was the piece of paper that the guy was holding and drawing with.

'_He might be able to help me with finding a map,'_ Link thought. '_But how do I get him down here?'_ He immediately remembered that he could get the guy down by using the deku mask, so he quickly grabbed it in his pocket and slowly placed it on his face. The transformation didn't take long and Link didn't feel anything while the mask was attaching to his face.

Link, in his deku form, began to blow up one of the bubbles and aimed it at the red balloon. Once he lets it go, he quickly changed back to his hylian form and watched silently as the balloon popped, and the mysterious guy with the ridiculous green and red suit fell to the ground, landing on his two feet. "Do you know where I can get a map that shows me around the Southern Swamp?" He asked politely.

The guy with the green suit looked at Link in surprise as he examined the boy. "Is that all? Lucky for you, I am a map salesman! My name is Tingle and I am selling maps to help out my father."

Link smiled, obviously pleased to know that he was getting somewhere. "What maps do you have? And how much should I pay you?"

The man whom is called Tingle looked through his map graph as he searched for the perfect map. "I will sell you the maps for a cheap price, just tell me which one you want."

"How about a map to help me get through the swamp." Link suggested, fifteen rupees were in his right hand.

"Its a deal!" Tingle said as he gave the map to Link and the young hero gave him the rupees that was his payment. Suddenly Tingle crouched down as if he was trying to do something as he uttered. "Tingle, Tingle! Kooloo-Limpah! These are the magic words that Tingle created himself. Don't steal them!" He chuckled as he began to twirl around.

Link didn't need to say anything else as he continued to go to the path where the swamp is, leaving the map maker alone in the forest.

* * *

_Author's Note: The next chapter will be with the first temple in Majora's Mask. Review as always, and just to give you a heads up, the boss battles will be way more different in here than what was shown in the game. I kinda figured that with Oni Link being the villain in this story, he needs to have more tougher enemies, traps, and magic. So that is one of the reasons why I have Link keep his medallions from the Oot game, just to give us a lot more action._


	5. The new area

Good Guys vs. Bad Guys

By: Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 5- The new area

In front of him stood a building that had a deck underneath with a ladder leading up to the door, a boat could also be seen floating in the water. A Deku Scrub that would be selling something interesting was standing right beside the building. Underneath the house was the swamp water that was swaying gently in the wind. Some lily-pads are seen leading somewhere to another area that Link has yet to see.

The young hero looked around closely as he studied the place with curiosity. "This part of the swamp doesn't seem to be in bad shape." He mused as he walked slowly over to the building in front of him. "Might as well look around."

He pulled out his Deku Mask and waited until the transformation was over. Link wondered to himself if Deku's could even float on water, or if the waterlily's will handle his weigh. So he asked Majora. "Do Deku's in Termina know how to travel in a swamp?"

The mask nodded, "Yes. They travel by lily-pads in the swamp, they can also jump across the water so that they can get over to where they need to go. But be warned that if you take too long into getting on the lily-pad in Deku form, you will sink like a rock."

Link nodded and placed the Deku mask on, transforming himself back to the form he was from before. In his deku form, Link ran into the water until he noticed that his right foot was touching the water in a pointed position like a ballerina would use. He began to hop right over to the lily-pad in front of him and continued hopping until he was about a few inches away from the first building he found.

He spotted a sign that pictured a few big potion containers, so it wasn't hard for Link to recognize that it meant there was a potion shop close by in the swamp. He went about hopping into the next area of the swamp, seeing that there was some swamp flowers showing and a big octopus monster that Link remembered from the time he battled it inside Jabu-Jabu's belly.

It looked like it was blocking the way to the temple that the hero needed to get to as Link and Majora looked behind the octopus monster. Link cursed under his breath since he knew that he was stripped from his weapons back at Hyrule. If he had a decent weapon like the bow or the hookshot, he could get over to the other side in no time.

Link turned back to where the potion shop was, he knew that there had to be another way around the monster that was blocking his path. So he hopped back to where the sign was and took the mask off of his face. He began to take a little stroll down the path. He watched some of the steam from one of the potions coming out, seeing that it is released into the air.

"Majora," Link began to question as he turned his head toward the flying mask right beside him. "Do you and Oni have some sort of rivalry between the two of you?"

Majora then stopped and turned so that the flying mask could see the boy in front of him. He sighed. "Back before all of Termina was a wreck under his control, Oni happened to be one of my greatest foes. Every magic trick and spell that I had learned from my creators was in the purpose to keep him at bay, make sure that he doesn't cause trouble. Both of us longed for something that completed us on our missions: strength that is incomparable and eternal glory. Even though back in the day, I was still a beginner as a new guardian of Termina.

Our wars raged on endlessly as I fought off Oni's attacks. He didn't seem to be a submissive enemy as his anger fueled him to keep going. None of us succeeded in conquering the other in battle. It was until at one point he managed to get us both into trouble by my creators as they imprisoned Oni in the mask and then doing the same with me.

Although the giants knew that I was innocent, they hid away my mask along with Oni's to keep us from causing trouble toward each other. It took me a long time to get use to being inside of a mask, but I was born to adapt to such things. I even knew that Oni was nearby since I sensed his negative energy. I feared that one day he would attempt to destroy me once and for all.

That day came about when Oni's prison broke and I just hopelessly watched as he hypnotized the Skull kid and threatened the fairies to do his will. It was the first time in my eternal life that I was scared out of my wits, I half believed that he was going to dispose of me!" Some sort of red tentacle could be seen when the mask slapped itself on the head, after that it disappeared back to where it came from. Link didn't dare say anything about what the mask had that he uses for arms or legs. "I could not believe he wanted to scare me into thinking that I am no match for him! After that I didn't know what happened with his order on the Skull kid, but the next thing I knew was that I woke up in your possession."

Link nodded as he completely understood what the mask went through. "Okay, so why couldn't you fight him in the form you are now in? Surely you must have some sort of power from your mask form."

Majora's mask-like eyes narrowed whether in confusion or in an obvious way of not realizing it. Link waited for the masks answer when Majora spoke. "The problem is that I am completely naked of magic and other types of spells, meaning that Oni took my powers away once when he broke away from his prison. My power is actually kept imprisoned in many different masks. The Great Fairy's mask is one of them to be precise."

Link took out the designated mask Majora talked about and examined it, "And what exactly does the mask here hold for you?"

"The Great Fairy's mask holds my wisdom, since the Great Fairies around Termina hold vast amounts of knowledge that the average dictionaries don't contain. As I remember in the swamp, I think there are a few more masks that I am sensing. I have no idea of how many there are, but I do know that wherever they are, we need to be prepared with whatever traps Oni has in stored." The mask finished.

Link kept his thoughts to himself as soon as he saw what looked like a huge teapot or a watering can right on top of a big platform with a few potions surrounding it. A ladder could be seen leading up to the potion shop as Link casually walked through the tiny stream of water and stepped up to the platform. He noticed a dark shadow looming over the lost part of the woods.

The hero didn't know why, but something in the forest was calling to him. Link narrowed his eyes as he walked closer, examining the distant song that he recognized to be Saria's song. He wondered if Saria had followed him to Termina, or if her song was the only thing that was reaching him. And whatever the song was doing, it was making the Forest Medallion to glow in his pocket.

Nevertheless, Link walked inside of the tunnel, ignoring the suspicious looks from Majora and Tatl as they tried to take a peek at his medallion that was glowing green. Inside of the woods, nothing in particular caught Link's interest with the exception of the monkey that was hopping around in the same spot he was jumping on.

"What would be in these woods?" Link mused as he studied the greenery. Without using the monkey's help, Link pulled out the Forest Medallion and concentrated on its power. The wind that the medallion summoned was pointing the way for the hero to go as Link followed the breeze. Surprisingly, the monkey followed him as Link went through the first tunnel to his left.

The wind suddenly changed course to the right as Link went through the second tunnel, but was forced to a stop by an unknown enemy that was very different from those that he faced. It was just a turtle, but it didn't look very friendly as it stared at the hero, intending on destroying him. Link was quick enough to deflect the attack with his shield, just as the turtle went inside of its shell and twirled itself in a frenzy. The hero could tell that this enemy seemed to be very powerful, yet it wasn't good enough to easily scare the boy off.

Link dodged the next attack as he continued to go right. He dodged another turtle as he continued to go straight and then went left on the next, and when he turned left for the last time, the medallion stopped glowing as the wind disappeared into thin air, leaving Link to figure out what was right in that tunnel.

Two other monkeys were waiting for Link as they were gathered right by a strange old woman who was on the ground in pain as if she was recently attacked. Link almost wanted to grab onto his sword and end the woman's life because he knew exactly who she was the moment Link spotted the similar clothing and the red gem on her forehead.

It was Koume. But from when Link examined her from a distance, she didn't seem to be the same Koume he encountered in the Spirit Temple with her sister. This witch doesn't look like she would harm a fly. Apprehensive on what to do to her, Link just took a few steps forward as the supposed witch trued to get herself up but failed on her balance.

"What are you doing here, Koume?" He resisted the urge to hiss at her. He thought that it was impossible for the witch to be in Termina when she was once back in Hyrule, maybe this Koume is somehow a nicer counterpart?

Koume looked up at him as if in surprise but she clutched her back like she was in a lot of pain. "How is it that a boy like you knows who I am? I don't think I have seen a young man like you before, yet I feel as if we met each other in another life perhaps. To tell you the truth, I was just busy minding my own business, picking mushrooms when... BAM! I got hit from behind!"

"Do you know who did it?" Tatl asked as she examined the back from where she flew. She tried hard not to cringe when she saw how terrible the bruise mark was.

"Of course I know who did it, it was that pesky Skull Kid!" Koume exclaimed. "Did he think an old hag like me wouldn't recognize him if he hid in the shadows? Oh, ow! To think that he's that powerful... and now I can't even move! Do you have anything that can heal my wounds?"

Link sighed, "I wish I had any, but I don't. I did see a potion shop close by there, maybe I can get some from there." He walked over to the witch as he gently wrapped his arms around the old hags waist, allowing her hands to hold onto his shoulders as he led her out of the woods.

Back outside, Link didn't have very much trouble into getting Koume over to the potion shop. He gently set her down on the wooden platform right by the ladder as he began to climb up to the top. "Just remember, sonny! My sister Kotake is working up there." Koume reminded him.

Link nodded as he opened the door to the shop. He immediately spotted Kotake who was almost dozing off from the lack of customer service. He walked up slowly to the counter as he said, "Excuse me, ma'am."

As he suspected, Kotake perked up from her dozing slumber as she opened her eyes quickly. She laughed kindheartedly. "Welcome, may I help you with something deary?"

"Can I get some good potion for your sister Koume? She is down by the ladder and I promised her that I will get her something to heal her wounds." Link explained. He could tell he received a shocking scream from the other witch when he told her of what happened.

"The Skull Kid got to Koume?! That's ridiculous... But if its true, then give this potion to her." The witch Kotake looked through one of her shelves as she took the specific red potion off of the counter and gave it to Link. Kotake noticed that Link was searching through his pockets for the desired amount of rupees to give her, but she told him that he can have that potion for free.

Once he got back outside, Link climbed down from the ladder as he seen that Tatl was keeping an eye on Koume. After he was down onto the platform next to the witch, Link took out the potion that Kotake gave to him, handing it to the witch. "This is what your sister found for you." He said as he watched Koume take the potion away from him and began to drink it slowly until it was gone.

"The potion will have to work on me for a little bit before I get back to work, but I think I will be just fine by using my broomstick." Koume told as she summoned her flying weapon to her. "Sonny, if you are thinking about touring the swamp, I am actually a swamp tour guide. You can come on by and get a free ride." She happily laughed as she flew over the swamp cliffs in order to get to her destination.

Link sat down as he studied the cold water underneath his feet. He could not help but stare at his own reflection in the water. It made him smile to know that even though his sixteen year old self was stuck inside of a nine year old body, the reflection in the water showed him who he really was on the other side of the water. What occurred to him was that when he pulled out the Ocarina of Time, his mind pondered on something that he wanted to know about for himself.

If Zelda did change his age back from an adult to a child, could he be able to change his age to whatever he wanted to look like?

He decided to test that out himself as he placed the ocarina right by his mouth and began to play the Song of Time, not for going back through time, but for changing his age to the proper one he wanted for the job. Tatl and Majora just stood by as they saw the magic that unfolded around the boy.

Link knew that he couldn't change back into his old self from the future, but at least he worked around it so that he could be an eleven year old instead of a nine year old. He could even feel his body growing taller by an inch or two as he changed to what was necessary for him.

"What the heck just happened to you, Link?" Tatl stuttered in astonishment.

"He grew up, Tatl. That was what he did." Majora noticed, obviously telling the truth. He flew right next to the boy as he asked. "How do you even have that sort of magic to change your age?"

"I just tested it out to see if it would work." Link examined his newly grown body, still somehow not satisfied that he couldn't be a grownup like how he wanted, but being an eleven year old would have to do it. "Did you think that it would be impossible for me to do this?" With a shake from their heads, Link continued. "That's what I thought. Now lets figure out a way to get to the Woodfall Temple."

"Perhaps I could be of some assistance to you?" A small voice asked the boy as he turned his head to see that the group of monkeys were watching him. "Lately this swamp has been infested with poison water. The temple was acting strange and our brother went with the deku princess to check on it. But brother could not find the temple, it is for Deku's only. Our brother is now captured by the Deku royalty and is now at the palace. Please help!"

All Link and his friends could do was to watch as the group of monkeys fled outside of the potion shop area of the swamp. Only Majora was able to break the ice saying, "Talk about speaking gibberish around here! I believe those monkeys were scared stiff by what happened at the temple."

"Are there any other royalty in Termina that I have to worry about?" Link asked, curious. He knew that back at Hyrule, there was only the Royal Family of Hyrule with princess Zelda, the Zoran royalty with princess Ruto, and the Guerdo royalty with Ganondorf being the corrupted king.

"Only the Deku's have royalty in Termina," Tatl informed. "And there was once a royal family of Ikana that ruled the Canyons for centuries until a severe drought came upon them." Link nodded in understanding as he ran out to where the monkeys had fled to, only to find that they disappeared somewhere in the swamp without a trace.

Link pulled out the Deku mask again and used it to help him walk across the lily-pads without any trouble. Once when he was back at the tourist information center, where Koume now is waiting for him, the young man climbed up onto the top of the building and opened the door.

Aside from the big guy with the goggles who was watching him in silence, Link noticed where Koume was in the room. She was in a little hut where most of her face with only a glimpse of her huge eyes, nose, and the bottom half of the gem were seen. "Hi Koume." Link greeted politely, "I think I am up for the trip that you offered me."

Even though she was hiding in the shadows of the hut, Link obviously felt that she was smiling. "I'll let you take this cruise for free, young man. Ah, yes, we also have a special deal for you, so we are giving this out for free. I figured this will make a nice gift for you for what you did for me." Her hand reached outside of the hut, revealing a small camera. "If you take a nice picture from the boat, take it to that fella over there. All right... I'll set up the boat!"

* * *

Link didn't think that a boat ride could be so relaxing, yet it was just that he never been on a boat before. This would be considered his first time of being on a boat. He stayed in his seat on the boat as Koume led the way for the boat to go through the swamp area, holding Majora firmly in his grip just so that he doesn't lose the mask while they are going to the new area the boy has never been to, also making sure that Koume doesn't suspect that the mask is acting out on its own.

Tatl decided to sit on Link's shoulder as she looked around the area with him while Koume was telling them all about the facts of the swamp. So far, Link was beginning to like the witch since she and her sister are more friendlier than when he was in Hyrule.

"I just can't believe that you haven't rode on a boat yet..." Tatl whispered to Link as he kept looking around.

"I am trying to enjoy it as much as I could." Link assured, his gaze turning to the sky where the sun was. Based on the direction it was going in slow movement, Link concluded to himself that he still has a a lot of time to go through some of the places in the swamp before night comes. So far, suns direction was telling Link that it was 10:00 A.M.

The waterfall was so soothing to listen to as the boat went passed it, Koume looked over her shoulder to Link. "We are going into enemy territory, young man. I want you to keep your eyes open for any suspicious activity that will try to attack us. Whenever my touring boats tries to go through to the Deku royal palace, more monsters have inhabited the area, most of them are in the water and in the air. Since that you don't have a bow and arrow, you might as well have to use whatever weapon you have in stored."

Link nodded as he stood up on the boat, looking both ways as he keeps his eyes open for any enemy that might come. He knew that if he was getting closer to the Woodfall Temple, Oni would be sure to have many different kinds of traps in the hero's way. "Understood." He replies, unsheathing his sword and shield.

Already past the waterfall, Link spotted a few octoroks who have sprung up from the water, moving around the boat slowly as they spit out their usual rock-like attack. Link raised his shield up and blocked the attacks that were meant for him. When he saw the octoroks moving its direction toward the witch tourist he was with, Link jumped in the way and slashed the rock, breaking it in half.

Upon seeing a gigantic octorok that was blocking the way, Link wondered if he should tell Koume to turn around and not face the huge monster. The sound of stabbed flesh could be heard as the huge octorok went down with a splash as Koume used the end of her broomstick to summon up flames in order to get the huge monster to get closer to the sharp endpoint of the boat.

The boat kept going as Link looked down to see that the normal blue water had changed to a icky purple color. He looked back up to see a small entrance with a dock, the wall had a pattern of green and red colors, and when Link adjusted his gaze from the fog that was coming up unnoticed, the hero spotted one of the monkeys who was waiting for him.

Koume stopped the boat once when it was close to the dock. "The swamp water here is poisonous, so watch your step. I will be returning to my post at the information desk. Be careful." She warned lightly. The witch started the boat again as soon as Link jumped onto the dock, watching her go as he waved.

Once the boat was gone, Link turned around to face the palace that could hold a key to the entrance to the temple. "Anything around here that I should be on the watch for, Majora?"

The mask shook horizontally, "Only the deku's are the ones you should be on the watch for. Since the swamp was infested with the fog and such from Oni's power, the deku's are sort of like brainwashed zombies who do his bidding. I also sense that there is about two more masks that hold my specific talents; one in this palace, another at a little island that is close by."

'_So Oni is just using the deku's to do the dirty work for him in the swamp area? What did the deku's ever do to him? They are not the threat!' _Link thought to himself in his mind as he pulled out the deku mask and merged that power with the Forest Medallion, earning a bright green glow when both of them were merged together to unleash a few more abilities that a normal deku would not do.

As soon as he stepped inside of the palace where the deku's resided, Deku Link turned his attention away from the guards across the entrance and went over to the far right where there would be another ledge.

Link noticed a secret entrance that was above him, in his deku form, he summoned some vines from his hands and watched as they attached themselves to the ledge. Once the grip was tight enough, Link climbed up until he reached to the top. There was a small platform where Link could oversee what went on from below.

The first area he looked over was heavily guarded by some of the Deku Scrubs as they wandered around the place aimlessly while keeping an eye out for any intruders. There was also a moving platform that was not attached to a string or anything, it seemed like it was moving on its own. As Link studied the surroundings, he knew that the moving platforms would give him an advantage.

But his main problem was to get past the Deku Scrub guards without getting caught. He shook his head, he decided to go past them and get to the other platforms. Link, while using the deku mask, got himself into the flower catapult and shot himself into the air, pulling out his flower propellers, and glided past the deku scrubs that were trying to shoot him out of the sky.

Once when he went past the last defense, he saw one of the monkeys that was hanging onto one of the tree branches. Deku Link jumped off of the last moving platform to the secret passageway, looking directly at the monkey that jumped off the branch and landed on Deku Link's head. "Okay, so you want me to go in there to rescue your brother?" Link asked the monkey.

"Not yet," The monkey told. "I learned something from him that can help you out in the temple. He said that you have to use the Sonata of Awakening to open the doors to the temple that resides in the swamp. I am doing this so that you don't get hurt by going in there."

Link nodded, taking the mask off for a moment as Tatl asked. "What did your brother do to get caught by the Deku's?"

The monkey explained. "They kept saying that he kidnapped the Deku princess, and no matter how many times they say it, it will not bring the princess back to them. And if this keeps up, the princess will fall victim to the monster who inhabits the temple."

Link rolled his eyes. At least he hoped that this princess would be different from when he rescued Ruto from being in Jabu-Jabu's stomach. He shivered at the moment he remembered going through that giant fish to extract the princess. "Okay, so how does the song go?"

The monkey sang the first few notes softly as Link and Tatl played along without making a sound. To Link, the Sonata of Awakening was very peaceful yet inspiring. It almost reminded him of his Minuet of the Forest, yet it was different.

After when the monkey was done singing, he gave Link some very important advice. "Make sure that you go through the shortcut the Deku Scrubs use to get to the temple. But you must hurry! If you don't, then my brother will be killed by the Deku King! Only when you release the temple from its curse, and free the princess, the deku's will snap out of the trance they are under."

The monkey turned away from the hero and jumped into the nearest tree branch as Link watched him disappear back to where he was at. Link took out the Forest Medallion and saved himself a trip through the security system that the Deku Scrubs were using by summoning one of those dark portals that he remembered Phantom Ganon used in the battle at the Forest Temple.

He disappeared at one side and reappeared right by the edge where he needed to go. Once he was outside again, Link in his deku form studied the newest platforms he was on. They looked like giant flowers! And farther away from him was the waterfall, and a certain owl that was watching him from the distance.

Link wasted no time as he used the flower catapults to get him over to the next giant flower that was close by. Inching closer and closer to the owl without getting stung by the mutant dragonflies that were determined to get him, Link glided away from the new enemy as he maneuvered through the air to where the owl was waiting for him.

Link took the mask off as soon as he was close by the owl that was sitting on top of a headstone. Ignoring the roaring waterfall, Link looked up at the owl. "What business do you have in the swamp fairy child? If you dare not venture further, I shall pass no judgement. It is better that you hurry back to town." The owl said.

Majora came out from Link's pocket as he floated suspended in the air. "We didn't come this far just to turn around and flee from the swamp, the young man and I are here on business to free one of my creators from the Fierce Deity's grip." He protested.

The owl didn't seem fazed by the masks statement as he continued. "It is true that the swamp we are in has lost its guardian deity. But it was destined to fade anyway. If you have the courage and determination to proceed in the face of danger, then this song the stone I am standing on will help you along the way. While you were traveling, fairy child, did you notice the statues that bore close resemblance to me? I have placed them there to help out the one who will change the fate of this land. I never expected for that hero to be you again, Link."

Link nodded as he told the owl. "Well, what can you do, Kaepora Gaebora? When something needs to be done, I am always right there when they need me." Majora tried to cock his mask to the side as if he was surprised or confused by what Link was talking about.

"I half expected for you to return to the forest where you were raised, Link. What happened to lead you over here?" The owl responded with a question.

"I know that I am a hylian, not a kokiri. I never was one to begin with." Link explained. "I am now just a nomad looking for a place to belong." Tatl and Majora were both startled by what was revealed, but they did their best to keep silent on their parts as the owl nodded. "How did you know about me leaving Hyrule anyway?"

"Navi told me." The owl answered. "She was worried about you and wanted to have somebody to keep an eye on you. I can see that you have found some interesting friends to stay by your side."

Link nodded. "Do you mind if I continue to where the temple is? The owl nodded silently as he flew off of the headstone and left the hero, fairy, and the mask alone right by the waterfall. After when Link studied the headstone, he realized that the next song he recorded would be able to help him get across to different places within a blink of an eye.

As soon as he was done with remembering how the song of Soaring would go, Link puts the deku mask back on and used the flower catapult again to get him over to the entrance where the Woodfall Temple will be waiting for him. He just hoped that this dungeon would put up a bigger challenge than the ones that he defeated back at Hyrule.

* * *

_Author's Note: The next chapter will be with the Woodfall Temple and the potential battle between Link and Odolwa, maybe even see Oni Link battle them or such? However I might be thinking about extending the boss battle scene with a bigger challenge. I also will be requiring assistance with the rest of the story, if it is possible, so that I can make this story more exciting. If you have any ideas, you can PM me or say what I should do in a review of what you want to happen in this story._


End file.
